The Recon
The Recon ','The Sniper or simply Sniper '''and '''Recon (also known as 'The Professional '''within Battlefield: Hardline) is one of the main protagonists of [[Battlefield Friends|''Battlefield Friends]]. Personality Like The Medic, The Recon appears to be more laid-back and more sane in comparison to the rest of his squad. He's interested in a balanced gameplay experience, and is mostly tolerant of many of the antics his squad gets into, but can be annoyed regardless. Due to the former, he's often annoyed with The Engineer's love of overpowered weapons and beneficial glitches. Trivia *Out of all the main cast, he is the only one who has stayed the same class and not changed or swap classes. *Although he has an SV98, he prefers using his M9 handgun as his primary weapon, a common trait with Recon soldiers who have bolt-action rifles but prefer to move up with their squad, and only using their rifles when needed. In some episodes of Season 3, including Take The Objective, he has been seen with a UMP-45. He is seen using an M16A3 in Close Quarters. In Heist and Waiting on a New Game he is seen using the Mk11 Mod 0. In Hardline RPGs he's seen holding an RPG, however he doesn't use it. *He appears to be the squads main vehicle user as shown in recent episodes. In capture the flag he is seen driving the jeep, in Little bird battle he pilots a little bird against the enemy aircraft. He is also refered to as the best pilot when the Engineer tells The Noob to get out of the pilot seat so recon can fly the transport chopper. *According to Battleloggers, his name is Thick44. *In Spawn Killers, he is seen successfully killing the Bunny Sniper, he also blows his ears off. *As well as The Medic, The Sniper has admitted to having sex, which may indicate he has a significant other, as seen in the episode 'Colonel 100'. *In season 4, the sniper's outfit significantly changes, now wearing a boonie hat and a plain tan battle dress, as opposed to his black battle dress in the previous seasons. *The Recon is the only main character in the series who has never showed his whole face. *He seems to prefer Hardline over Battlefield 4. What a loser. *He does not own the free Zavod 311 night map DLC, as he didn't find it fun. *In Phantom Bow, he throws his C100 away in disgust after The Noob unlocks it. *In Recon C4, he makes The Noob cry after insulting his skill, and remains the only character to make him cry. * In Satellite Phone, he reveals that he'd place it at Water Tower, a trait of selfish snipers who'd use satellite phones or spawn beacons to camp, rather than help their team. * In S.U.A.V, he tries to help The Noob fly it, but gets angry when The Noob's blood stains his uniform after Noob kills himself with the SUAV. * In Kill Cam, he was apparently killed by an LAV using a Scar-H. * He may not know how magnets work, as seen in BF4 or Hardline, as he wonders how they work. * Category:Characters